moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Enchantress
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = DC Extended Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = Suicide Squad | final appearance = | actor = Cara Delevingne }} The Enchantress is a fictional witch and sorceress featured in the 2016 film Suicide Squad. She is based on a character featured in title published by DC Comics. She was played by actress Cara Delevingne. Biography The being known only as the Enchantress hailed from an ancient race of mystical beings. She was a powerful witch whose essence was bound inside of an artifact inside of a cave. Archaeologist June Moon discovered the artifact, and unwittingly released the witch's essence. The being took possession of June, housing her own soul within June's body. June Moon had fallen in love with a Special Ops soldier named Rick Flag, and it was through him that the United States government learned about June's situation. Amanda Waller of the United States Department of Defense learned about June's situation, and also discovered her weakness. The disembodied heart of the enchantress was her weakness. Once Waller took possession of it, she could use it as leverage to make the Enchantress do whatever she wanted. By and large, the witch remained dormant inside of her, until June whispered the word "Enchantress". The Enchantress could not abide being trapped within June's human shell, so she rebelled, resurrecting the soul of her brother, and together they used their magic to make Midway City the beachhead from which they would then take control of the world. Amanda Waller had Rick Flag put together a special ops team called Task Force X - a veritable "Suicide Squad", whose primary mission was to stop the Enchantress. The Squad faced off against the Enchantress's transformed minions, but it was the mystic blade of Katana that proved to be the only thing that could affect her. Despite his love for June Moon, Rick Flag knew that the only way to put a stop to the Enchantress once and for all was by destroying her heart, which he did. Once this was done, the Enchantress's form dissipated. Suicide Squad Abilities * Sorcery :* Mind control :* Possession :* Teleportation :* Transformation Notes & Trivia * * The DC Universe version of the Enchantress first appeared in Strange Adventures #187 in April, 1966. She became a member of the Suicide Squad in May, 1987. * In the comics, June Moon was presented as a split personality, where as in Suicide Squad, she is actually possessed by an ancient being. * Playing the role of the Enchantress is Cara Delevingne's sixth role in a feature film. It is her first work in the superhero fantasy genre. External Links * * * Keywords Mind control | Possession | Sorcery | Suicide Squad | Supervillain | Witch References ---- Category:DC Extended Universe/Characters Category:Suicide Squad/Characters Category:Superhero fantasy film characters Category:Witches Category:Cara Delevingne/Characters Category:2016/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies